1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fabrication of a colored laminated film useful as a colored leader for a cassette recording tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, one way to produce colored leaders for cassette recording tapes is by dyeing the mass of polymer during the extrusion thereof. Specifically when relatively small quantities are involved, the fabrication of colored films together with the production of normal films causes the process to become extremely complicated, because of the long periods of interruption for the cleaning of the entire line from the extruder downstream to the point where the film is rolled.
An alternative means for producing a colored polyester film would be the application of pigment on one face surface of the film, but such an operation presents the following inconveniences:
(a) if the film is colored on the inner face surface: wearing down of the pigment by friction on the lateral wheels of the cassette, with the loose particulate material so produced interfering with the recording;
(b) if the film is colored on the outer face surface: wearing down of the pigment by friction on the recording head, equally interfering with the recording. Such attrition also generates static electricity with concomitant markedly negative results vis-a-vis the quality of the recording.